Roland and Regina: A Journey Through Life Without Robin
by Regal4Life
Summary: One-shots: This is a composite of one-shots about Roland and Regina's life after Robin's death. How will they face the challenges of life without Robin when everything is a constant reminder of him? Set in Storybrooke. DimplesQueen. Please Review! ON HIATUS
1. Dinner Party

Timestamp: 5 years after Robin's funeral

* * *

"You see. Isn't this nice." Snow beamed as they all sat around the big table in her spacious apartment. Snow and Charming had moved out of the loft years ago because they just needed the space. Though they had much more than they needed nowadays, it came in handy for times when the _entire_ family came over for dinner.

"Yeah mom, it's... great." Emma mustered out. Everyone could understand her response. When you had this many people with this much baggage together in one room, something always seemed to happen that ended dinner early. Whether it was Regina fighting with Zelena, Henry not coming that unsettled the mood, Belle or Rumple arguing, one of the toddlers having a tantrum, or Roland having an emotional breakdown. Something always happened. You'd think Snow would have given up by now.

"Let's just get this over with." Regina muttered under her breath.

Fifteen minutes had passed by and things seemed to be going well, but the room was still rather tense.

"I have an idea." Snow piped up and everyone at the table tried to contain their groans of protests. "Why don't we all say something that we're thankful for?"

"It's not thanksgiving dearie." Rumple said.

"Remind me why you're invited?" Zelena snipped.

"I could ask the same for you." Rumple retorted.

"For example!" Snow chimmed in. "I'm grateful for our family being so big and... complicated that I can invite both of you to our family diner." She smiled, pleased with herself for coming up with that one on the spot.

"Nice save hun." Charming whispered to her. "Emma." He said a little louder. Why don't you go next."

"Well, I guess I'm thankful for having great parents, a great husband, and my two beautiful boys, Ashton and Aaron."

"I'm thankful for the same." Killian added in when everyone looked at him to go next.

"Mommy?" Robin, called.

"Yes, darling?" Zelena looked at her.

"What are you thankful for?" The little red headed five-year old asked.

"I'm thankful for you my dear. It's such a shame your father isn't here to see you. I know he would love you."

"Oh, boo hoo." Roland said with a roll of his eyes as he picked at his food, not having taken a bite.

"Excuse me?" Zelena said, her face truing hard. She was at her wits end with Roland's snarky comments. She was sure he got them from Regina.

"Why don't you two just shut up." Roland said louder, raising his head to look his aunt dead in the eyes. Regina put her face in her hands. So it appeared that tonight's outbreak would be one of Roland's emotional breakdowns, which were usually triggered by any mention of Robin.

"Regina, control your child." Zelena warned.

"Or what? You know my mom will kick your ass. She's done it before."

"Roland, outside now." Roland looked at his mother and saw that she was serious. The ten-year old pushed his chair out violently and was followed out the door by Regina.

"Ro, what was that? Didn't we have a talk before we came over here?" Regina asked calmly but sternly. Her children were the only people she could never yell at, no matter how angry she was. Roland only stayed silent and looked at the floor.

"You don't think I know how hard this is for you?" She asked him.

"It's both their faults that dad is dead." Roland said with his lip trembling. "And whenever she's around I just want to cry... but i don't because I know that if I cry, then you'll cry and I don't want to see you cry anymore." Roland huffed as he finally let the tears spill over.

"You never told me that sweetheart." Regina said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"See! This is all her fault. Why does she get to be happy and we're the ones that have to be sad? it's not fair."

"You know, sweetheart. Sometimes life isn't fair but we have to do the best we can with it." Regina explained as she caressed his face. "We were dealt a bad hand, but you know what good came out of this?"

"What?" Roland sniffled.

"I have you and your sister." Roland hugged Regina, his head only reaching below her breast line.

"I love you." He mumbled into her dress.

"I love you too my love." Regina kissed his head through the wild curls that he never grew out of.

"Can we please go." He asked, looking up at her with glassy eyes.

"If that's what you want, then we'll go." Regina agreed. "But you owe Zelena an apology."

"I'm not apologizing to her." Roland frowned.

"Roland-"

"I'm not." He said again and Regina only sighed.

"Go get your things. We'll talk about this when we get home." Roland slumped his shoulders, dreading that conversation. He did not want to apologize to Zelena about anything. _Ever._

"And you are too young to be cursing. Understand me?" Roland nodded.

Everyone looked up when they heard the door open and watched as Roland and Regina returned. Zelena scoffed as she saw them packing up their things without saying a word.

"Excuse me? Regina, you're not even going to reprimand him?" Zelena fumed.

"Not now Zelena." Regina said as she reached for her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"He was completely out of line-"

"I said, not now." Regina said coldly, silencing her sister. "Come on pumpkin." She said, as she picked her four-year old up out of her booster chair. "Time to go. Say goodbye."

"Bye bye." The little brunette said as she waved her little hands.


	2. Roland's Return

Timestamp: A week after Robin's funeral

* * *

Regina heard her doorbell ring for the millionth time that week and as usual, she ignored it. She was far from in the mood to see anyone. Her heart was broken and she was so devastated to the point that she considered ripping her heart out. However, she knew she had to bare her grief the right way, because when she eventually put it back in, she would feel the same pain. It had been a week since Robin's funeral and she had spent every day since in bed, sleeping in his spot, wearing his shirts. The bed felt cold and empty just like her soul. She heard the doorbell ring again and wondered if it was Emma. She had left her a voicemail last night telling her that what she was doing wasn't healthy. Regina honestly thought this was the best thing, to isolate herself from others. If she didn't she was sure she'd kill someone out of irritation and that was not the path she wanted to go back to. Regina groaned as the doorbell rang again. Usually, people got the hint when she didn't answer the door. Yes, maybe it was nice that people actually wanted to check up on her, but she just needed to be alone right now. A deep growl came from her when the doorbell rang for the fourth time. She ripped the sheets from on top of her and waved her hand over herself to fix her appearance before she got to the door and swung it open.

"What do you-" Regina's voice cracked as the little ball of curls that was Roland tackled her legs. She was beyond confused. They had went to the enchanted forest a week ago and she hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye. She instinctively placed her hand on the little boy's head and looked up at Little John, who was standing before her.

"What's going on? How are you back here?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Long story." Little John said, scratching the back of his head. "But it appeared that this little lad has formed a great attachment to you. He hasn't spoken a word the entire time since we left unless it's of mention of you. He's been asking for you day after day. Iv'e brought him because we Merry Men have come to the conclusion that the boy should be with you." Regina's mouth gaped as she tried to process what he had just said. She couldn't believe it. The Merry Men, Robin's oldest friends, trusted her with his son?

"I... I don't know what to say." Regina stammered out. "Are you sure that's a good idea. He did grow up with you and the other Merry Men."

"I'm sure Robin would want it this way. Especially because it's what Roland wants." Little John added.

"Gina, I want to stay with you." Roland sniffled, his head still buried in her thy.

"If it's what the lad wants, then we think you should take him. He deserves to have something that he wants and right now, that's you. I never thought I'd be saying that to the Evil Queen. Times do change huh?"

"Indeed they do." Regina said, stooping down to Roland's level. "Are you sure Roland? Is this really what you want?" She asked him, she wanted to be sure he understood.

"Regina?" Roland asked, looking up at her with glassy eyes. She could tell he was still in pain after loosing his father.

"Yes Ro?" She smoothed over his head again.

"Papa said that we were a family." Roland said in almost a whisper. "And you said that too."

"Yes, I did." Regina said, remembering the conversation they'd had about a month ago.

"So since Papa is gone now, does that mean your not my family anymore?" Roland asked scarcely.

"Of course not pumpkin. I will always be your family." Regina assured him.

"So... you still love me?" Roland asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Yes, with all my heart. Never doubt that." She assured him.

"Then, I want to stay with you." Roland said, hugging her tightly. "Can I Gina?" He whispered.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Regina said, a tear sliding down her cheek. For the first time in a week it wasnt a sad tear. It was a happy tear. It was a tear of joy.


End file.
